


Every Step You Take

by the_diggler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Stalking, Translation Available, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diggler/pseuds/the_diggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is only 10 years old when Castiel first meets him. Castiel is 15, and Dean's babysitter, but apparently Dean is still going to marry him someday. </p><p>[Originally posted <a href="http://the-diggler.tumblr.com/post/63728274984/every-step-you-take">at tumblr</a>, and now translated into Russian by showmetiger <a href="http://ficbook.net/readfic/2077648">at ficbook</a>!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Step You Take

  
Dean Winchester is only 10 years old when Castiel first meets him. The Winchesters’ regular babysitter has cancelled at the last minute, and since Castiel lives just next door, Mr. Winchester asks him to fill in.

He thinks it’s going to be easy, at first, when he meets the younger brother, Sam. But then Dean suddenly appears, sun-freckled and surly in the doorway.

“Who are you?” Dean demands, eyeing him with an assessing gaze.

“My name is Castiel. Becky couldn’t watch you tonight so your father asked me to instead,” he explains.

“How old are you?” Dean asks, finally coming closer.

“I’m 15,” he replies patiently.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Dean asks, to Castiel’s utter shock.

“Wh-Why would you ask that?” he stammers, completely thrown.

“’Cause you’re so pretty,” Dean answers, matter-of-fact and earnest.

Castiel gapes.

~

Castiel doesn’t know what happens to Becky, but after the first time he sits for the Winchesters it becomes a regular arrangement. Castiel doesn’t mind. He really doesn’t. It’s good money and it’s conveniently close by.

It’s just that… it’s kind of embarrassing the way Dean follows him around, watching his every move like some kind of love-sick puppy. Well, it’s a little sweet too, but mostly it’s embarrassing.

Dean is 11, and Castiel is 16, when Dean tells him, “I’m going to marry you someday.”

Castiel laughs and ruffles his hair.

~

Castiel is 17 when he leaves for college. His entire family is standing in the driveway to see him off. Even John and Sam Winchester are waving from the driveway next door as the car pulls away.

Dean is 12 when he runs out into the street at the last second, banging on Castiel’s window with tears in his eyes.

“Wait for me, Cas!” he shouts, and Castiel smiles fondly, waving goodbye.

~

Castiel is 21, and back for the holidays, when he comes home drunk, late one night. As he stumbles up his driveway, he notices an attractive young man, leaning against John Winchester’s car in the driveway next door.

Dean is 16.

“Dean Winchester, is that you?” he calls out, smiling. But in his state, he ends up tripping over the small hedge between their houses as he tries to cross over it. Luckily Dean rushes forward, catching him before he falls.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean says, and Castiel is shocked at how deep Dean’s voice has become. Amongst other changes. All of which become abundantly clear as Dean holds him upright and close. Dean’s arms are so firm and strong around him, and he actually has to look _up_ into Dean’s face now, which is more angular, more masculine – though his eyelashes and lips still look so soft. Castiel feels strange as he pulls away, wobbling on his own feet.

“What are you doing out here?” Castiel asks, a little breathless.

“Waiting,” Dean answers cryptically.

Castiel feels himself begin to blush under Dean’s steady gaze.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Dean asks quietly, and Castiel barks a laugh.

“No, I don’t,” he replies, a little bitterly. There’s a reason he got so drunk, after all.

“Good,” Dean says.

“How is that good?” Castiel replies angrily, still raw.

“Because you belong to _me_ ,” Dean says, matter-of-fact and earnest, and Castiel gapes.

He nearly trips over the hedge again as he backs away, but Dean rushes forward to catch him once more, this time guiding him all the way through his house to his bed.

Castiel thinks Dean kisses him that night, but he’s too drunk to remember clearly when he wakes up.

~

Castiel is 22, face-planted against the counter of a bar, drunk and shattered by the total failure of his relationship, when Dean comes to his aid again.

Dean is only 17, and shouldn’t even be allowed inside the bar at all, so Castiel doesn’t know how Dean finds him. But he is so deject and wretched, that when he feels Dean’s hand run soothingly through his hair, he can’t help but nuzzle into it for comfort.

“You should have waited for me, Cas,” he hears Dean sigh softly, before Dean hefts him up from his seat and helps him home.

Castiel lets Dean hold him all through the night, and the next morning he says, “Maybe I should’ve.”

~

Dean helps him pick up the pieces, but Castiel thinks Dean changes their assembly somehow, so that he only feels whole when he is with Dean. When Castiel is 23, and Dean turns 18, they make love for the first time.

~

At 26, Castiel is so happy and so completely in love, he doesn’t even think twice when Dean, 21, asks Castiel to marry him.

“Yes!” he replies immediately, throwing himself into Dean’s arms. Because that’s where he belongs, has always belonged, and will always belong for the rest of his life.

Ten years after Dean first told him they would be married someday, it actually happens.

~

Castiel is 36, Dean is 31, Mary is 2, and Samandriel is 7 when he tells his daddy he’s going to marry the boy next door.

Castiel laughs as he ruffles his son’s hair, and says, “I believe you.”

_  
~ fin_

  



End file.
